


Here's A Tip

by crownjules



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownjules/pseuds/crownjules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin’s too shy to talk to the cute customer who comes into the coffee shop he works at everyday so Baekhyun comes up with a scheme to help him.</p><p>Originally written for No One Dies This Time kaisooaufest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's A Tip

**Author's Note:**

> i'm finally getting around to posting this on my own accounts lmao i'm also crownjules on asianfanfics and blueheadband on livejournal!!

 

 

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun, he’s back!” Jongin sweeps into the back room of the little cafe where they’re both working and leans dramatically on the counter, a look of desperation on his face. “I can’t go back out there.” 

“What are you talking about? Who’s back?” Baekhyun asks, not even bothering to look up from the magazine he’s been flipping through.

Jongin sighs. “That one customer. _The_ customer. You know the one with the glasses who’s always so serious and nerdy looking, but in a cute way that screams ‘I’ll file your taxes but I’ll also lay in the grass and stargaze with you’.” A dreamy look has replaced the desperation and Baekhyun chuckles at the quick change in Jongin’s demeanor. 

“Oh, you mean Kyungsoo? Not exactly the vibe I get from him, but whatever you’re into, man.”

“You know his name? How do you know his name?” Jongin asks. “Do you know him? Why didn’t you tell me that you know him? Oh my god I can’t believe-“

“I only know his name because I’ve been making his coffee for a week since you’re too chicken to do it yourself.”Baekhyun cuts in before Jongin can give himself an aneurysm. “Maybe you could get to know him too if you ever actually talked to him.” 

Baekhyun has a point. Jongin knows he’s being a coward by hiding in the back every time the cute customer comes in, but the first time Kyungsoo came into the cafe Jongin made a complete fool of himself.When he was confronted with a pair of wide  (very pretty) eyes and a pair of heart shaped lips, Jongin had stuttered his way through the order; even managing to spill some of the coffee on himself, forcing Baekhyun to come to the rescue.After that he ran for the hills whenever Kyungsoo stepped foot inside the shop. 

“Speaking of,” Baekhyun says with a look towards the door, “who’s managing the register?”

“Um…” Jongin shifts slightly on his feet, “I was kind of hoping you would?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and then pushes Jongin towards the door, ignoring the latter’s weak protests. Jongin may be physically larger, but Baekhyun was not to be underestimated. “It’s time to man up Jongin, go get yourself your man.Plus, we have a business to run.Minseok isn’t going to be happy you’re leaving his shop unattended.”

“Then why do you get to slack off?” Jongin pouts. 

“Because I was doing it first.”He says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and with that Baekhyun gives him a final shove out the door. 

Jongin stumbles behind the counter trying to catch himself before Kyungsoo notices.No such luck; Kyungsoo, who is waiting patiently at the counter ready to order, chuckles at him.He’s dressed casually in a black jacket and jeans and Jongin wonders briefly if he works around here or if he’s a student like himself. 

Pausing to throw a glare back at Baekhyun, who grins and gives Jongin a thumbs up through the small window on the top of the door, he makes his way over to the register. 

“You want an Americano with cream, right?” Jongin says without any preamble. 

Kyungsoo looks momentarily taken aback but he smiles nonetheless.“Yeah, how’d you know?”

Shit. “Uhhh, B-Baekhyun told me.” He jabs a finger towards the back room for emphasis. “My coworker.” Jongin was definitely lying.Baekhyun had told him no such thing.Jongin knew the order because he had been watching Kyungsoo order it all week.He may have been hiding, but he was still watching.Which is totally not as creepy as it sounds, Jongin just preferred to observe the handsome customer from afar as there was a much less chance of him embarrassing himself.

“Oh, is Baekhyun here?” Kyungsoo asks innocently, craning his neck to where Jongin was pointing.Jongin feels a momentary pang of jealousy flare up even though it’s his own fault that Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun instead of him. 

“He’s actually really busy at the moment, so I’m here instead!” He says a little too quickly and he wants to kick himself for how eager he sounds. He clears his throat, “I’m Jongin.”

“Kyungsoo. I think I actually met you be—”

“One Americano coming right up!” Jongin practically shouts over Kyungsoo. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo bringing up their embarrassing (for him) first encounter so he immediately spins around and busies himself with preparing the coffee.He makes it as quickly as possible and when he’s done he places it on the counter in front of Kyungsoo, mumbling about needing to help Baekhyun with something before disappearing to the back yet again. 

As soon as the door closes Jongin curls up into a ball of self pity.He stays there until he feels a foot nudging into his side. “How’d it go?” his coworker asks. 

“Spectacular, I made a fool out of myself again.”Jongin sighs dramatically. He’s been doing that a lot lately. Baekhyun surprises Jongin by not pushing him for more, he only sets down his magazine and heads out to the front, presumably to give Jongin some time to wallow. 

Jongin’s pity party only lasts 30 seconds because Baekhyun is back almost immediately, shoving something into Jongin’s face. 

“What’s this?” He asks, waving a small piece of paper and some money. 

Jongin groans, mentally adding another item to the long list of _Jongin Has Done to Embarrass Himself in Front of Kyungsoo._ In his haste to get away, Jongin had forgot to actually charge Kyungsoo for the coffee. 

“You’re lucky he’s such an honest person ‘ _you must have been busy since you took off in quite a rush so here’s the money for my coffee and a little extra just for you :)’_ ” Baekhyun says in a mockingly cutesy voice, reading from the note that Kyungsoo left. “Gag. Looks like he left a tip specifically for you.How unfair, he just puts it in the tip jar whenever I help him. You don’t even have half the charm I have—at least I can make conversation!”

Jongin hits Baekhyun weakly on the kneecap from his position on the floor.“Shut up I’m distraught.”

“Just tell him you think he’s hot and you want to bang him and then ask him out on a date it’s not that hard.”Jongin makes a strangled sound in his throat.“On second thought, don’t do the first part. Just ask him out on a date.”

“I don’t know anything about him and I can’t even talk to him, how am I supposed to do that?” 

Baekhyun hums, running a hand through his blond hair to try and think up a solution but before he can answer Minseok pokes his head through the door and takes in the sight of his two employees sitting down on the job. 

“I can’t leave you two alone for an hour.”

 

******

 

“So,” Baekhyun says as they’re scrubbing the floors at the end of their shift (Minseok had insisted on punishing them for slacking off earlier), “I thought of a way for you to get to know Kyungsoo better since you’re hopeless and can’t talk to him like a normal person.” Baekhyun shrieks as Jongin flicks some sudsy water at him. “I’m trying to help you!”

“Then help me and stop making fun of me!” Jongin whines.

“So Kyungsoo always tips, right? Well we just have to use that to our advantage.”

“It’s already our advantage, we’re getting his money.”

“Shut up for a second. We use it to our advantage by making it a game.”

“A game?”

“A game.” Baekhyun is grinning widely like he’s just discovered life on Mars.Jongin doesn’t care, he just wants to know what the hell Baekhyun is on about.A few more seconds of silence pass while Baekhyun grins stupidly before Jongin asks if he’s ever going to explain himself. 

“Ah yeah, sorry. I just got caught up in my own genius. Okay, so this is what we do. Every day we put out two tip jars and we write a question for the day above them. Each jar is a choice.Then the customer, in this case, Kyungsoo, puts the money into the jar that has the choice that he prefers and boom—you know a little more about him each day.” 

“Hmm, but you’d have to get permission from Minseok.” Jongin points out.

“That’s easy, I’ll just ask him nicely, he can’t resist my charm.” Baekhyun bats his eyelashes at Jongin who just snorts.“Think about it, Jongin, you don’t even have to talk to him. I’m a genius, I know.” 

Jongin contemplates the idea momentarily while Baekhyun stands up and proceeds to give himself an award and make an acceptance speech to an adoring crowd.(“And the winner for the smartest and greatest friend goes to…..Byun Baekhyun!”) It _would_ minimize the amount of time Jongin would have to actually talk to Kyungsoo and that definitely means less embarrassment, seeing as Jongin is woefully socially inept. (“Ah really, this is so unexpected, thank you thank you!”).It sounds like it could be fun too, they could always use a little excitement to spice up their boring work day. (“First of all I’d like to thank Jongin for being unable to man up and just talk to his crush, I’d also like to thank myself for being amazing at everything I do—) Jongin decides to go for it. 

Just as Jongin is going to tell Baekhyun to shut the fuck up, Minseok comes from the back where he’s counting inventory to do it for him.“If you two are fooling around you must be done, so go home before I get a migraine.”

Baekhyun stands up straight to salute Minseok yelling, “Sorry, boss!” Then, taking his apron off, he tosses it on the counter and heads out the door leaving Jongin to finish putting away their cleaning supplies.

“Some best friend, huh?” Jongin mumbles to himself. “I’m revoking his award.” 

 

******

 

By some stroke of luck Baekhyun does manage to get Minseok to agree to their scheme and Jongin sets out the first two jars with the question “Cake or Pie?” written above them with each jar designating a choice.He figures it’s a safe enough option.Surprisingly, many of the customers take to it and by mid-afternoon they have twice what they normally make in tips.Though the most important one has yet to show up. 

Baekhyun is on break and Jongin is idly tapping a finger on the counter while looking bored when Kyungsoo finally comes in.The bell above the door tinkles and when Jongin looks up Kyungsoo is already smiling at him. 

“Hi, Jongin!” Kyungsoo also gives him a small little wave and Jongin wants to die because it’s so cute. Jongin manages to squeak out a hasty “‘Hi, Kyungsoo” in return. 

“Americano with cream?” Kyungsoo nods and Jongin busies himself with the order. 

“This is new,” Kyungsoo hums behind him, looking at the tip jars, “and a tough choice but I’d have to go with pie. But only if it’s apple. What about you Jongin?” 

“W-What?” Jongin stutters.Kyungsoo wasn’t actually supposed to ask his opinion on the matter.This was for Jongin to get to know Kyungsoo.The bell on the door tinkles again and Jongin is saved from answering as Baekhyun returns from his break. 

“Kyungsoooooooo!!” He practically singsongs when he notices the other at the counter, “Long time no see.” 

“I’ve been here every day for two weeks.”

“Yes, but I didn’t get to see you yesterday. Our little Jonginnie hogged all of your attention.” Baekhyun says reaching his arm up to ruffle Jongin’s hair.Jongin attempts to smile at this but it’s more of a grimace seeing how Jongin had ran off at the first chance he got. 

Kyungsoo mumbles something and Jongin swears he makes out, “It was a nice change of pace” but he can’t be sure.Though he thinks he might be close considering the way Baekhyun is smiling back and forth between the two of them.It’s a bit frightening.Kyungsoo’s already wide eyes grow impossibly wider.After a few more seconds he clears his throat. 

“Well, I actually gotta run.” Kyungsoo smiles ever so slightly at Jongin and the latter can feel his face heating up in embarrassment, “I wish I could stay and talk but I’m going to be late for class.” Kyungsoo grabs his drink and deposits a tip in the “pie” jar before heading out the door. 

“Well, I’d say that’s a successful first day.” Baekhyun says once Kyungsoo is out of sight.“Not only do you know he prefers pie, but now you know he’s a student too.” He peeks over at Jongin who’s still staring wistfully at the doorway.“You’ll get him next time, buddy.”

 

******

“This is the worst, he keeps trying to talk to me.” Jongin whines after the third day they have out the tip jars and the third day Jongin has clammed up when Kyungsoo tries to ask him his own opinion on the choices. 

Baekhyun gives him a long suffering sigh. “I fail to see how this is a bad thing.”

“Because you said I wouldn’t have to talk to him.”

“You are genuinely the most hopeless person I have ever met. This is actually better than you could have hoped for, now you have something to talk about and it doesn’t have to be awkward, and then once you get comfortable enough talking to him you can ask him out.”

Jongin knows his best friend is right, but he just can’t seem to see how he’ll ever manage to ask Kyungsoo on a date if he can’t even talk to him for more than the two seconds it takes to say “Here’s your change.”

Maybe tomorrow will be better.

 

******

 

“Baek he chose cats over dogs, our love is doomed.”

Baekhyun is once again in the backroom reading a magazine since Minseok is out for the moment.“Stop being so dramatic.”

“What if he hates dogs? How are we supposed to fall in love and live happily ever after together with our five puppies in a house with a white picket fence where we’ll sit on the porch together when we’re old sipping lemonade and holding hands.” Jongin says with a pout. 

“First of all, gross. And secondly, did he say he hates dogs?”

“No.”

“Then I wouldn’t worry about it. Also, haven’t you heard that opposites attract?”

“But what if he hates all the things that I love? We’re so different, he chooses all the wrong options.”

“Jongin, this isn’t about hate, he’s just choosing the one he prefers. Plus, once you finally get the guts to ask him out, you’ll have plenty of things to discuss and argue about.” Jongin eyes him warily.“Take me and Minseok for example, he’s always trying to argue with me.”

“You aren’t dating Minseok and you never will.” Jongin points out.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says winking at Jongin, “never say never.” he ruffles Jongin’s hair and slips past him to go help some customers.He doesn’t want to hear about it from Minseok later. 

 

******

Two days later, Jongin arrives to work several hours later than he usually would since he had a morning doctors appointment, leaving Baekhyun alone for the beginning of their usual shift.It turns out to be a mistake, however, when he arrives and Baekhyun is talking animatedly with Kyungsoo about whether Team Edward or Team Jacob is the right team.It had obviously also been a mistake to let him pick the tip jar question as well.

“You see, despite Taylor Lautner objectively being hotter than Robert Pattinson, and Edward borderline stalking Bella, at least Edward respected Bella’s boundaries and never tried to force a relationship on her—“ Baekhyun is yammering away to a distressed looking Kyungsoo.

Jongin tries not to let his heart get carried away when Kyungsoo’s face lights up at his arrival. 

Jongin gives him a small smile and a wave and moves to go put his coat away when Kyungsoo’s low voice stops him.

“Since Baekhyun is firmly on Team Edward, what about you?” Kyungsoo asks as much of a way to get Baekhyun to stop talking his ear off as to talk to Jongin instead. 

“Um,” Jongin starts, feeling a little embarrassed, “I’ve always been more of a Team Jacob supporter myself.”

Kyungsoo smiles softly and drops his change into the jar. “Me too.”

 

******

 

Jongin is restocking syrups when Kyungsoo comes in at his usual time later in the week. Baekhyun stands in front of the counter taking some of the tip money out of the jars so they wouldn’t overflow. Today’s question of _Harry Potter_ vs. _Lord of the Rings_ had been very popular. 

As soon as Kyungsoo walks in, Baekhyun scurries to the back room leaving the Jongin alone with his crush.It only struck Jongin as a little bit odd seeing as normally Baekhyun would greet Kyungsoo obnoxiously or try his best at embarrassing Jongin, but the latter had been getting better at talking to Kyungsoo lately so he wasn’t complaining.

Come to think of it, Kyungsoo was being very quiet himself.Usually he would greet Jongin enthusiastically with a smile on his face, yet all he’s doing at the moment is staring at the tip jars with a slight frown on his face. 

“I didn’t think the choice this time was that hard.”Jongin says when Kyungsoo finally looks up at him.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo startles, “I-It’s not really.”

Jongin decides to just smile cutely. Talking about the tip jars came easily now but Jongin had yet to master regular conversation so he just leaves it at that. 

He moves to ring up Kyungsoo’s order but Kyungsoo just drops his money into the left jar that Jongin was pretty sure was Harry Potter and turns on his heel to walk briskly out of the cafe. Jongin frowns wondering why choosing Harry Potter would make Kyungsoo blush like a schoolgirl and forget to even order his coffee. 

Before he can fully process what just happened, Baekhyun bounds out from the backroom to check the tip jars. 

“Ah-Ha! I knew he would!” Still confused as ever, Jongin asks Baekhyun what he’s on about.As a response Baekhyun just turns the jars around.It should read ' _Which one is the better series? Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings?’_  and Jongin knows this because he had written it himself that morning, but instead the card facing him says, ‘ _Who is more handsome? Baekhyun or Jongin?’_

“Wh….at?” Jongin says slowly.He’s starting to piece together why Kyungsoo was so flustered a few minutes ago. 

“He chose you, dummy.” Baekhyun says.

“Yeah, but why was that the question?”

“Because you two were getting nowhere so I decided to spice things up.”

“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing! I told him the choice wasn’t hard, now he’s gonna think I’m some cocky asshole!” Jongin nearly sobs. 

“Relax, Jongin.What he thinks is that you’re hot.” Baekhyun says, nudging his elbow onto Jongin’s lifeless form as he has now planted his face onto the counter.He doesn’t plan on moving for the rest of his shift. 

“I hate you.” Jongin mumbles into the counter when Baekhyun starts shaking the jar of money in his face.

“You’re welcome.”

 

******

 

Jongin is mortified at the previous days happenings so he forces Baekhyun to manage the register around the time Kyungsoo would normally come for his coffee. He’s in the back bothering Minseok when he hears fragments of conversation between Baekhyun and someone who sounds suspiciously like Kyungsoo. He doesn’t want to find out for sure.

“Hey, isn’t that the guy you’ve been trying to woo?” Minseok asks while peering out the little window on the door. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jongin answers, suddenly very interested in the ties on his apron.

“Jongin, you’re a terrible liar. Just go talk to him.”

“I can’t.” Jongin grumbles, “Baekhyun embarrassed me.”

“Yeah he’ll do that. But he’s your best friend. And he’s just trying to help.” Minseok says and he almost looks…fond? Jongin might be going crazy. 

He’s still not going out there to actually talk to Kyungsoo, but he creeps close to the door in order to spy on him from the safety of the backroom.Just like old times. 

“…he’s busy?” Jongin catches the last part of Kyungsoo’s question to Baekhyun. 

“Yeah, he’s in the back lugging big, heavy boxes with his huge muscles that he got from being so handsome and strong.” Jongin rolls his eyes.Baekhyun is really laying it on thick. 

“Okay, I’ll just talk to him tomorrow I guess. Will you just tell him—“ Kyungsoo blushes and he looks so cute that Jongin might squeal. “Just tell him I said hi.”

After Kyungsoo leaves, Jongin decides that it’s safe to come out of hiding so he joins Baekhyun at the register. 

“I’m here to help you with my big strong muscles.” He teases his best friend. 

“Listen, I’d tell you lover boy said ‘Hi’ but I know your creepy ass was eavesdropping and you already know, so if you don’t ask that boy out soon then I will.”

Jongin has no reply. 

 

******

 

This is it.Jongin decides that he’s going to be brave.He puts out the final tip jar about ten minutes before Kyungsoo is due.He needs time to mentally prepare. 

This time the question is simple: _Will you go on a date with me? Yes or No?’_

When he finally sees the familiar pair of round eyes walk through the door Jongin feels like he’s going to throw up.Kyungsoo looks so effortlessly handsome today in black jeans and a blue pullover that Jongin almost doesn’t mind the rejection he’s most certainly going to receive. 

The other boy walks up to the counter with a purpose and looks as though he has something important to say when he stops and spots the tip jars, mouth opening a little in surprise. 

Kyungsoo just stands there staring at the jars and Jongin feels like his heart is going to fall out of his chest.He’s taking too long to decide.

Jongin winces when Kyungsoo speaks, expecting the worst. “If I say yes are you going to run away again?” Kyungsoo questions, a tiny smile on his face.

Jongin promptly goes scarlet. “Um, no?” He clears his throat. “No.” He says more firmly this time.

“Good.” Kyungsoo says, dropping his money into the appropriate jar.His smile stretches across his whole face by now and he doesn’t once take his eyes off Jongin.The latter is pretty sure he looks like an idiot with how widely he’s smiling right back at Kyungsoo. 

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun yells from the backroom, “just make out already.”

  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
